Youtube Lines
YOUTUBE LINES! Five Nights at Freddy's "Where did you come from where did you go? Where did you come from Cotton-Eyed-Joe" (when notices foxys out of his cove *not paniced*) "OH FoXY?! WHERE'D YOU GO! WHERES FOXY!" (when noticed foxys out of cove *paniced*) "Hey there! Bye there!"' (When seeing an animatronic in the blind spots and shutting the door) "Where is freddy? *looks around recording room* Where is he?" (When noticed freddy is off show stage) "There HE IS! THERE HE IS!" (When he finds Freddy after he leaves stage) "Would you just shut up already?! I think I know what to do here!" (When reacting to phone guy on nights 3 and 4) "I hear sounds... that I don't like to hear." (When reacting to phone guy on night 5 and reacting to the moaning of the animatronics) Five Nights at Freddy's Trivia *He never noticed that phone guy died on night 4. *He says nothing about Freddy staring into the camera. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 "WIND WIND WIND WIIIINNNDDDDD!" (While winds music box) "I'M JUST FREDDY! BY ALL FAZBEAR COMMANDS LEAVE!" ''(When using the Freddy Fazbear mask when an animatronic is in the vent besides Toy Bonnie) "''Why are you in the vent? I am pretty sure that is NOT your play house" ''(When sees an animatronic in the vents.) "''I DON'T YOUR BALLOOONNNSSS!!!!!" ''( When sees balloon boy in the vents ) "''I'm not your mom.... go away... please!" ''(When using the Freddy Fazbear mask on Toy Bonnie) "''No, I'm not your DAD! SO GO AWAY! PLEASE!" (When using the Freddy Fazbear mask on Toy Bonnie after he used it once) "YES! YES! WOOOT 6 am.... 6 FrICKEN AM! WOOOOT!" ''(When beating night 2, 4, and 6) "''Hello DAVE! How are you!" (His nickname for phone guy as he says thing on night 1,2,3,and 4) Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Trivia *He says nothing about the puppet escaping the box Five Nights at Freddy's 3 "Stop starring at me! STAHP PLEASE!" ''(When sees SpringTrap in the window or doorway) "''Trappy Trap. I know your in the vents!" ''(When hears SpringTrap in vents) "''Hi Freddy.... just keep on going with your day." ''(When sees Freddy Fazbear in window) "''Balloon boy... remember at the pizzeria... well, I STILL DON'T WANT YOUR BALLOONS! (When sees Balloon Boy in a camera) "''Hello?/Hi!/*giggle*" (when using the audio button) Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Trivia *He never says anything about the mini-games. **Nor dose he ever say anything about the Main trance Panel. Payday: The Heist "MONEY MONEY MONEY MOOONNEYYY! MONEY!" (When finds money in-game) "TAZZZERR!!!" (When spotted by Tazer) "Bulbublblahblabluhblablbulablblah" (When being Tazzed) "CLOOOOHHHAAKKKEERRRRR!" (When sees Cloaker) "BULLDOOOZZZEERRRR" (When spotted a bulldozer) "JUNGERNAUT DUDE!" (When spotted a bulldozer 2) "SNIPEERSSS!!!" (When sees a sniper) "IMA DOWWNNN!!!" (When downed) "GO GO GO GO ESCAPE! ESCAPE!" (When escaping) Payday: The Heist Trivia *He says nothing about the cameras, normal soldiers, nor civilians. **He also says nothing about leveling up Left 4 Dead 2 "Healing!" (When healing) "PILLLZZZZZ!!!!" (when spotted or using pills) "SMOKER!" (When Spotted a Smoker) "I DON'T! NO NO NO! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE!" (When grabbed by a Smoker) "HUNTER!!!" (When Spotted a hunter) "OH GOD IT WANTS MY... Stomach/Heart/Liver/ect.?" (When pounced on by a hunter) "Shhh.... Witch... IS THIS QUITE ENOUGH?!?!?" (When spotted witch) "OH GOD GOD CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" (When angered the witch. Note: He keeps on saying "Crap" until the witch has attacked him or the witch is dead) "AHH GOD! GOD DANG IT!" (When downed by the witch. Note: He stops the line above in the middle if downed) "JOCKEY!" (When Spotted a Jockey) "I AM NOT A CAR!/I DON'T WANNA GIVE YOU A PIGGY BACK RIDE!" (When a jockey is Riding him) "BOOMER!" (When Spotted a boomer) "GOD I CAN'T, I CAN'T SEE!" (When puked on from boomer) "SPITTER!" (When Spotted a Spitter) "ACID GOO!" (When Spitter spits "Acid Goo") "CHARGER" (When sees a charger) "MY BACK IT'S ALL BROKEN!" (When pounded by a charger) "T-T-T-TAANNKK!!!" (When sees or hears the tank) "SHOOT THE TANK!" (When attacking the tank) "STALKER!" (His nickname for Hunter) "BILL GATES!" (His nickname for Smoker) "DRUNK ZOMBIE!" (His nickname for Jockey) "FATTY/FAT GUY!'" (His nickname for Boomer) "''GIRAFFE/LONGNECK! (His nickname for Spitter) "''SOMEONE'S EX-WIFE/EX-WIFE!" (His nickname for The Witch) "WORK OUT MAN!" (His nickname for Tank) "*mocks characters line*" (When hears a line he likes) L4D2 Trivia *Witch has the most lines out of all the lines with 4 lines total. *L4D2 has the most lines of games so far *It's odd that he never says anything about the uncommon infected **Even more odd, he never says anything about the common infected either Category:Youtube